


Eyes That Know Me

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is feeling the stress of the competition, but Adam sees what he really needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes That Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt for a kink meme: Adam teaches Kris to sub

_"Look this way."_

_"Follow that camera."_

_"Bow stage left."_

Kris is exhausted, feeling emotionally drained by the time they're back in the limo.  Everybody is uncharacteristically quiet, without Allison there.  Danny stares out the window, not saying anything as the lights of LA slip in flickers over the tinted glass.  Kris leans tiredly against Adam, taking comfort from the large man's solid presence.  The pressure on all of them is intensifying and Kris's situation hasn't been helped by having to pretend to be in love with his wife.  They were pretty much over by the time Kris made the final thirteen, but they'd agreed to hold off any announcements until Kris's run is over.  Katy had sensibly argued that having a cute, high school sweetheart wife makes Kris more appealing in the eyes of America.  He'd agreed at the time, but the charade is wearing on him.  Adam's the only one who knows the entire truth of the situation.

Back at the Idol mansion, the three men wander around listlessly, finally drifting into the kitchen.  They nibble on snacks just for something to do.  Kris wonders why it feels so weird now, when people have been going home for weeks.  Something about Allison touched them more than they realized, he supposes.

Danny finally breaks their lingering silence.  "That fucking sucks."

Kris looks at Adam, who shrugs.  "Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kris snips.

"Shut up," Danny answers, without heat.  "This place is a mess.  You can clean it up – I'm going to bed."

Kris starts putting dishes in the dishwasher and finding places for things in the refrigerator automatically.  His mother trained him well to be a good husband and Katy's always appreciated his willingness to pitch in.  Adam, however, is eying him strangely.

"Do you always do what you're told?"

The man has been leaning against a counter, but now he gets into Kris's space, his hand on Kris's chin tilting his face up.  He gives Kris a long, slow look, questions crowding in his eyes that Kris doesn't understand.  He doesn't protest the contact, standing quietly and allowing Adam to cup his face.

"When I'm stressed . . . just easier to have something to do," Kris mumbles, slightly unnerved by the intensity in Adam's eyes.

"You know people will be here in the morning to take care of this."

"Yeah, well, I feel like a puppet half the time these days.  You know . . . ."

Adam nods, but the serious look hasn't left his face.  Kris wants to fidget, but some instinct holds him still.

"I think I know more than you realize," Adam murmurs.  "Let's go."

He places a firm hand at the small of Kris's back and steers him into the living room.  Kris tiredly lets Adam arrange him on the couch, pressed up against Adam's side.  When Adam picks up the remote and starts channel surfing, Kris is content to rest drowsily beside him.  The stress he's been feeling slowly oozes away.

The next day when they return from rehearsals, Adam bypasses the common rooms and leads Kris straight into his suite.  Kris almost protests that they're cutting Danny off, but he finds he doesn't have the energy.  It's so much easier to let Adam take charge.

"Take your shirt off," Adam says when the door closes behind them.

Kris does it without thinking about it, knowing that Adam isn't the kind of guy who'd gratuitously perv over him.  Adam goes into the master bath and comes back with a bottle of massage oil.  He takes one of the easy chairs, long legs sprawling out in a picture of comfortable relaxation.

"Com'ere.  You're wound up tighter than Simon's arse."

Kris laughs a little, but walks over to the chair.  Adam puts a big hand on his shoulder and slowly presses down until Kris is on his knees.  Kris has a small moment of panic, thinking he shouldn't be in this position with another man, but Adam says, "Turn around."

Kris does so, eyes facing out into the room but not really seeing anything.

"That's good," Adam soothes.  "Comfortable?"

"Yeah," Kris answers after a moment, his voice unaccountably feeling rusty.

Adam's hands, slick with the oil, descend on his shoulders.  Kris instinctively relaxes into the touch, a small noise of pleasure escaping his mouth.  Adam's strong and his hands efficiently release the knots in Kris's back and shoulders.  Sometime later, when Kris is feeling boneless and weightless, Adam wipes his hands on a towel and then guides Kris's head until he's leaning against Adam's muscular thigh.

"Stay there, just like that," Adam says.

Adam's fingers sweep gently through his hair, petting him.  Kris doesn't protest, feeling too appreciative of Adam's caring touch.  They remain there, in peaceful silence until Adam finally stirs.

"You need some sleep," he says, helping Kris to his feet.

Kris nods, looking around for his shirt.  But Adam grips his chin again, forcing him to look up.

"Every day, when we come home, you come straight here, take off your shirt and go kneel by the chair.  I'll take care of you.  Do you understand?"

Something inside Kris warms at Adam's concern for him.  "Yes."

"All right, off to bed with you." 

He opens the door and Kris walks off to his own room.  For once, Kris falls asleep easily and feels rested in the morning.

When the limo drops them off the following evening, Kris remembers his agreement with Adam and heads for the other man's rooms.  Adam murmurs something to Danny and then peels off in the direction of the kitchen.

Closing Adam's door behind him, Kris can already feel the stress and the tension of the day leaving him.  He pulls off his shirt, folding it and setting it on the credenza.  Settling in place beside the chair, more of his worry and loneliness fade away.  Adam is good to him.

When Adam walks in, the sight of Kris's folded shirt draws his attention for a moment, but he smiles reassuringly at Kris.  He's carrying several platters of food, which he arranges on the table.  Kris's belly rumbles at the tantalizing aromas, earning him an amused look from Adam.  He pulls the table into easy reach of the chair and then sits down, arranging them until Kris is kneeling between his knees again.  Adam pets his hair for a few moments.

"You'll be more comfortable out of your shoes and jeans," Adam says.  "Take them off."

Kris does what he's told, strangely not worried about being mostly naked in front of a gay man.  In the meantime, Adam reaches over to the couch and pulls down one of the throw pillows, placing it on the floor between his feet.  Kris gets the picture pretty easily and shoves his clothes away, putting his knees on the pillow.  Adam pushes his knees apart, getting Kris into a more comfortable stance.  Kris doesn't flinch at the feel of Adam's warm hands on his bare skin, but instead allows Adam to guide him into position.

"Very good," Adam praises, making Kris feel warm again.  "Time for food," he adds.

Kris reaches for one of the finger sandwiches, but Adam's firm grip around his wrist startles him.  "Hey . . . what?"

"Ah, ah, no hands.  I'll take care of you."

Somehow, Kris is completely sure that Adam will.  He rests his hands on his thighs, waiting patiently.  Adam picks up a bit of food and brings it over.  Kris opens his mouth automatically and Adam puts it neatly on his tongue.  Adam's other hand moves softly through his hair.

They eat their dinner slowly, Adam alternating between feeding himself and feeding Kris.  He never stops touching Kris, but there's nothing sexual about it and Kris is drifting, blissfully relaxed.  It's so nice . . . letting Adam take over, not having to worry about anything, not even what he's eating.  Adam's a good friend and Kris trusts him completely.  A small part of him wonders how Adam knew that he needed this, but it doesn't really matter.

The next night, Kris strips down to his boxers without being asked, before kneeling on the pillow.  He wants Adam to be happy with him.  He's rewarded with an approving smile when Adam returns with their dinner.

After Adam settles into the chair, he says, "Lose the boxers."

Kris takes them off without arguing.  He knows he should feel bashful and weird about it, him kneeling naked at Adam's feet while Adam slowly feeds him again.  But all he feels is contentment, peace. 

When they finish eating, Kris stays in position, not wanting to move.  Something about this is so natural.  Adam's fingers brush softly over his skin, but he limits his touches to Kris's shoulders and head, his hands a pleasant contrast between warm skin and the slightly less warm metal of his rings.  Kris isn't the slightest bit threatened by the contact, but gradually a buzz of pleasure builds up along his nerves.  He's not hard, but he has the suspicion that if Adam were to push things and move his hands to more interesting places, Kris is pretty sure that his dick would respond.

That should be freaking him out, but strangely, it doesn't.  If Adam wanted to make this whole thing sexual, Kris would do it.  He finds himself wanting to please Adam and wondering what the big man would like in bed.  But Adam doesn't do anything and Kris tamps down the vague feeling of disappointment. 

"Time to sleep," Adam says finally. 

Kris looks at him dazedly.  He doesn't want to walk naked through the hall of the mansion to his room, but the idea of putting his clothes back on isn't really doing it for him at the moment.

Adam seems to understand what Kris is feeling, because he says, "I'll go get your robe."

Kris makes a small noise of protest as Adam disentangles them, but Adam squeezes his shoulder comfortingly.  When he comes back with the terry robe, he helps Kris stand and wraps the robe around him.  Kris sighs happily at Adam's continued care for him.

Before he opens the door to let Kris leave, Adam cups his chin, raises Kris's face to look him directly in the eye.

"Tomorrow morning, while you're showering, I want you to shave your pubes.  Completely bare."

"Okay," Kris agrees, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks.  This is getting into strange territory now, but what the hell.  He's just spent the last few hours naked in front of the man; shaving is just slightly more naked.  Kris will do it because Adam wants him to.

The firm hand on his chin turns into more of a caress.  "Good boy," Adam murmurs.

In the morning, it takes two razor blades to get through all of the growth.  Kris goes slightly down his legs and up his belly with the shaving, wanting to make sure that he's done as Adam asked.  After his shower, Kris's whole groin feels over-sensitized.  The touch of his boxers on his newly-bared skin is almost too much to bear.  He feels like fingers are down there, and he spends the whole day in a state of arousal.

Kris's dick still hasn't gone down when he finally closes the door of Adam's suite behind him.  It's a relief to get his clothes off, and he folds them carefully before putting them to the side.  He gets his pillow and puts it on the floor in front of Adam's chair. Kris slips easily into the position Adam taught him, relaxing into the stance with his knees slightly apart and his hands resting on his thighs.  He'd hoped his erection would go down when his clothes stopped pressing on him, but it doesn't.  Something about kneeling like this, waiting for a man who Kris knows will appreciate the sight, stirs his blood.  The hardness between his legs is distracting at first, but Kris comforts himself with the thought that Adam must've known this would happen and must want this.  The idea of pleasing Adam finally brings Kris the peace he's craving and he relaxes.

A soft smile graces Kris's face when Adam finally appears with their dinner in his hands.  Adam rakes his eyes over Kris, not hiding the hunger in them.  Arousal slams into Kris and he gives a shocked moan.

"Beautiful," Adam breathes, and Kris feels his skin flush.

Adam finally breaks their gazes and sets out dinner.  Kris is mildly frustrated that Adam doesn't move beyond the boundaries that they've already established for touching.  He keeps his hands above Kris's shoulders while he feeds him dinner.  Kris wants to ask for more, but part of him is afraid of taking that step, and part of him knows that it's up to Adam to grant him that favor.  Kris pushes away his dissatisfaction and trusts that Adam knows what he needs.

After their meal, they sit quietly.  Adams fingers never stop moving over Kris's skin and Kris relaxes into the familiar touch.  His erection mostly fades away, although he's still mildly excited over the perversity of his position.

Kris's so content that he barely notices when Adam's hands change direction, until a finger swipes over his nipple.  Kris gasps as his arousal returns with full force and Adam chuckles as his fingers pluck at Kris's tender skin, worrying the little bud into a stiff peak.

Raising his eyes to Adam's face, Kris finds his friend looking at him with affection and warmth.

"You like that?"

"Yeah," Kris says, his voice sounding rusty and strained.  He wants Adam to touch him everywhere, to put an end to this wanting that he's somehow awakened.

Adam holds his gaze as his other hand moves in.  One hand pulls Kris's nipple taut, while the other clips something to the delicate area.

Pain slams through him and Kris makes an anguished sound of protest, his hands already reaching for the tormenting thing, intent on pulling it off him.  Adam is too fast for him though, and Kris finds his wrists imprisoned within one of Adam's large paws.  The other hand cups Kris's chin in a familiar gesture.  Kris tries to pay attention through the pain hazing his mind.

"No touching."

"Hurts," Kris croaks.  Tears leak out his eyes and his hair feels like it's coming off his head.

"I know it does, baby."  Adam's fingers caress his jaw.  "You have to accept it though; don't fight it."

"Why . . . ?" 

"Because I want it.  Fall into it.  Just let go."

Adam's voice soothes him and Kris stops struggling.  His eyes cling to Adam's like a lifeline and Kris works to control his breathing.  The pain slowly fades to a dull, aching throb.  Adam's gaze is warm and approving.  Kris gives a small sigh.

Leaning close, Adam brushes a kiss over Kris's lips, nothing spectacular, just brief moment of contact.  Pleasure lights along Kris's nerves though and he whimpers when Adam doesn't take it further.

"So very good," Adam praises.  "So beautiful.  Next one, now."

That's all the warning Kris gets before Adam's fingers quickly work his other nipple into a peak and attach another clamp.  Kris squeaks, fresh tears springing to his eyes, but Adam's hands run over him, soothing him.

"Accept it," Adam advises.

The pain seems magnified this time, but Kris puts his hands down on his thighs where they belong.  Adam never stops touching him and after a while, the new pain fades away too.  Kris's body is confused between the pain in his chest and the erection that hasn't gone down.  He struggles to find the usual sense of contentment that he feels when he's kneeling at Adam's feet.  Adam's fingers card through his hair, and Kris leans against his leg.  The familiar position and sensations finally push past the discomfort of his body and Kris finds himself falling.  They stay like that, time having no meaning for Kris, nothing important except Adam's touch.

"I need you to come up," Adam says finally.

His words don't make any sense to Kris, but he makes a protesting whimper when Adam stands up.  Kris is starting to hate the walk back to his own room and he wishes Adam would let him stay.  Adam helps him to his feet and then drops his robe over his shoulders.  The terry cloth feels irritating to his skin and Kris's relaxation fades.  His nipples are throbbing a beat of agony in time with his heartbeat.  He wants to have a temper tantrum when he gets back to his room, but surprisingly, Adam doesn't lead him to the door.

He guides Kris to the bed instead, settling onto the mattress with his legs crossed.  Kris sits down, still feeling out of sorts and wondering what Adam intends.  Being on the bed is a step in the right direction and he's feeling hopeful that Adam will finally take care of his nagging arousal.

"Are you with me?" Adam asks.

The question doesn't make any sense to Kris.  Of course he's there.  But he only answers, "Yeah."

"We need to talk about this."  Adam gestures to Kris's partially clothed body making Kris aware of his nudity in a way that he hasn't been up till then.

"Okay." 

"Need to get those off you first.  Scream if you want, cause it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

Kris can't imagine that taking them off will hurt more than them going on, but Adam's right about that too, and Kris lets out a shriek of protest as Adam quickly pulls one and then the other off him.  Kris is panting harshly, but Adam cups his jaw, wiping Kris's tears away with his thumbs.

All of Kris's peace and relaxation have fled at this point, and he's angry with Adam for giving him the gift and then taking it away.  He wants to go to his own room and be alone with his irritation.

Adam shakes his head.  "I swear, Kris, you need a keeper."

"You wanted to talk . . . so talk."  He can't keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Did you see what I did there?  In just four days, I had you at my feet, taking whatever pain or pleasure I dealt you.  And you allowed all of it . . . why?"

Kris gulps.  "Because you're my friend.  And because you wanted it."

Adam's eyes narrow.  "Is that all?"

His voice holds a note of command that Kris can't help responding to, even though he really just wants to hide from what he is feeling.  "No . . . it was . . . comforting . . . to just do what you wanted.  To let you take care of me."

Adam nods.  "I know, baby.  I know you need that.  But, Kris . . . you let me slide you into a D/s relationship without you even noticing it.  You can't do that."

"D/s?"  Kris may be a naïve hick, but he knows enough to know what that is.  "That's not true . . . we're not even having sex."

"Domination and submission doesn't necessarily involve sex.  It can, but not always.  The point is though, that you clearly have a deep need to submit.  You've got to be aware of it and actually choose your dom."

"But I'm not like that."

"Oh, honey, you so are.  You need to find someone, but you have to set boundaries, and get a safeword, and fucking know what you're doing!"

Anger flares in Kris.  "Someone?  So this was all you just proving a point?  You didn't really  . . . mean it."

Adam's hand grips Kris's chin again, holding him tightly.  "Pay attention."

Somehow the touch is enough to soothe Kris's anger and he listens carefully.

"This was partially about proving my point, but also, you're gorgeous and so willing and yeah, I got off a little on having you under my control.  But you're my friend and I'm not taking it any further without your permission."

Kris turns those words around in his head, trying to fit all of the night's revelations into some sort of sense.  Only one thing is piercingly clear  . . . he trusts Adam.  "What if . . . I wanted you to?  Be my dom."

A grin breaks over Adam's face.  "I'd be honored."  His hands drop to Kris's shoulders and he squeezes briefly.  "You still have to set the boundaries."

"What if . . . ?"  Kris flails, struggling to get the words out, his skin heating.  Adam waits patiently, his eyes gentle.  Kris finally finds the strength to say what he wants.  "Sex . . . I mean, with me . . . if you want it."

Adam's eyes crinkle as he smiles.  "Are you saying you want to be my sexual submissive as well?"

"Yeah, if you want me, I mean . . . you don't have to.  This other stuff is fine."

"Oh, I want, believe me."

The humor fades, replaced with a raw hunger that leaves Kris trembling.  No one has ever looked at him that way.  He wants to prostrate himself to Adam, but the idea seems silly.  He has no idea what to do next.  He wants Adam to touch him, but doesn't know how to ask, despite Adam's insistence that the limits are up to him.

"I don't know what to do now," Kris says, settling for honesty.

"That's all right.  We'll start with the basics tonight, and tomorrow I'll give you a list to go over."

"Whips and chains?"  Kris gives Adam his most impish grin.

Adam's gaze goes heavy-lidded.  "We'll see.  Cheeky."

"Okay.  Basics?"

"Safeword first.  Something that you use when you absolutely can't take what's happening, either physically or emotionally.  Something you wouldn't say with any pleasure."

Kris thinks for a moment, and then says wryly, "Cowell."

Adam snorts with laughter and then grows serious.  He reaches for Kris's hand, twining their fingers together.  "There's some simple rules for now, but the main thing is your body belongs to me and everything else flows from that."

A flare of arousal flashes through Kris and he nods.  Apparently his body likes that idea.  "I understand."

"Not yet, but you will."  Adam squeezes his hand.  "Standard rules . . . no coming without my permission."

"But . . . ."

Adam's grin is like a shark's toothy smile.  "Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Next . . . keep shaving.  You did an excellent job this morning and I expect you to keep the area maintained."

"Okay."

"Final rule for now . . . you're staying here, with me.  As soon as you walk in the door, you strip and kneel on your pillow."

Kris's dick jumps at the images Adam's painting, and arousal crowds out the words on his tongue.  "Not a problem," he manages finally.

"We'll figure out what to do . . . after."

'After' is a looming uncertainty.  They've made the top three, so they're certain to have an 'after' and not one that involves fading back into obscurity.  Kris can't think about 'after' right now, not while sitting nearly naked on Adam's bed.

The grip on his shoulders changes, and Adam slides the robe off his arms.  Kris is naked again.  He takes a long, slow breath, trying to control his nervous trembling.

"Lie down," Adam says.  "Spread out.  I want to see you."

"Are we going to have sex?" Kris asks as he settles amongst the pillows.

Adam give his hand a final squeeze and stands up.  "Yes.  But not tonight."

Kris doesn't know what to think about that . . . he's full of conflicting emotions.  Fear is part of it, but he's unbearably curious, and not a little bit horny.  No sex means no coming, according to Adam's rules.

Adam strides over to the dresser and pulls out some things that Kris can't really see.  For once, Adam's unshakeable confidence seems to falter.

"When I bought the clips, I bought some other things.  Not that I was planning this . . . I mean, I just . . . ."

"It's okay," Kris says.  "I get it."

And he does.  The idea of Adam buying sex toys for him, not even knowing if Kris would agree, but hoping for the best . . . Kris finds the thought unbelievably hot.  He wonders if Adam has jerked off thinking about him.

Kris lets his arms and legs relax, his body falling into a posture of surrender, hoping that Adam gets the message.  Adam's eyes darken and he crosses to the bed again.

"You have no fucking idea, do you?"

The question seems rhetorical, so Kris doesn't bother to answer.  Besides, Adam's hands are on him and pretty much every brain cell Kris owns has gone off line.  Adam touches him everywhere, hands stroking down his arms and across his chest.  Gentle fingers soothe some sort of cream into his aching nipples.  Adam nudges his legs further apart and then spends endless minutes inspecting each one of Kris's toes. 

Kris would laugh at the ludicrousness of the whole thing if not for the jolts of heat that Adam's every touch sends blasting through his body.  Kris knows that he's whimpering and pleading, but he's not sure what he's saying.  He'd be embarrassed at his complete breakdown, but this is Adam, so he's not worried.

Adam finally kneels between Kris's sprawled legs and picks up one of the things from the drawer.  It's a piece of leather with several straps and a small buckle.  Adam smirks.  "Just a gentle reminder."

Kris would ask 'of what?' but Adam finally touches his cock and Kris can't talk anymore.  Kris is hoping for a hand job at least, but instead, Adam buckles the leather around him.  Kris raises his head to see what Adam has done.  His balls are separated by a strap, held apart and tight.  Another strap encircles his dick, not painful, but gripping him firmly, reminding him that it's there.  Kris decides that the reminder is that his body belongs to Adam and he groans.

"Feet flat on the mattress.  Let your knees fall open."

Kris does as he's told without hesitation and then he wonders why he's obeying so completely.  At that moment, he realizes that Adam's been right about him and Kris feels a rush of affection for the other man.  Anybody else would've taken advantage, but instead, Adam's taking care of him.

Adam picks up the final item, a slim piece of plastic with a tapering head and a flared base.  Kris's eyes widen.

"Don't worry," Adam soothes.  "It's barely the size of a finger."

"But I thought . . . you'd just fuck me."

"Did you?"  Adam squeezes some lube over the small plug.  "Being submissive doesn't necessarily mean you're a bottom.  This is small enough that if you hate it, then . . . no harm, no foul."

Adam presses Kris's butt cheeks apart with one hand and places the tip of the toy at Kris's entrance with the other.  Kris wants to panic, but the thought that Adam is asking this of him keeps him steady.

"Just relax, don't fight it.  You don't have to do anything . . . let me do the work."

The plug slips in easily and Adam lowers Kris's legs back down on the mattress.  Kris feels peculiar, as though he can't get enough air.  Every breath seems to jostle the toy inside him.  The feeling is odd, but not really unpleasant.

"All right?" Adam asks.

"Yeah.  What now?"

"Now . . . we get some sleep."

Adam stands up and quickly strips down completely.  Kris would like to feast his eyes on all the exposed skin and hard muscles, but Adam turns the lights off.  Kris wants to complain, but then Adam's moving him, getting him under the blankets.  Motion sends jolts of awareness from his plugged hole and Kris lets out a small moan.  He wonders what it would be like to have something bigger in there, to be as full as possible.  He's definitely putting that on whatever list Adam was talking about.  His only regret is that he's not going to find out how it feels to have Adam's dick breaking him open yet.

His disappointment is short-lived because Adam gets into bed with him, pulling Kris close and resting a possessive hand on his hip.  Kris snuggles in, the familiar feeling of peace stealing over him.  This is where he belongs . . . with Adam's bonds on him, in Adam's bed, in Adam's arms.


End file.
